


The Burns of Tears and Rain

by ShinyRocks



Series: SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Ghostbur makes a brief cameo, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRocks/pseuds/ShinyRocks
Summary: Tubbo finds Ranboo with burn marks and gets upset.
Relationships: Tubbo & Ranboo
Series: SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	The Burns of Tears and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I’m rlly proud,,, pls give feedback and try to be nice 🥺

Ranboo was conflicted. He wanted to be here, with his friends. But they weren’t his friends. They all hated him. When they were all looking at him, he could see the hatred and betrayal in their faces. He was so scared. He had to leave, these people had never known. 

Tubbo was walking to Ranboo’s house after the boy had walked off, seemly masking his emotions, horribly at that. He was still a bit shaken after Quackity left L’manburg  
and seemly disappeared off the face of the earth. 

He was speed walking towards Ranboo’s house, wood clacking under his dress shoes. determined to see if he was okay, when he was stopped by the translucent figure of Wilbur. “Tubbo! Hi Tubbo!” Said Ghostbur, oddly cheerful.

“Hello, Wilbur , I am afraid I have somewhere to be. Can you move for a second?” “Oh! Okay!” Ghostbur moved to the side and continued to float down the path. Tubbo didn’t waste time, already knocking on Ranboo’s wooden door.

“Ranboo, Ranboo are you there?” Tubbo said, somewhat scared. What if Ranboo left him? What if Ranboo had decided that he could no longer deal with the pressure of being his minute man?

Ranboo, who was silently crying on the other side of the door, burning his cheeks and wincing in response, was surprised by a voice. He thought everyone hated him. Why was he crying? Why was he so emotional? 

Tubbo banged on the door “Ranboo? Are you okay?” Tubbo was even more frightened. What if Ranboo had left before the battle? What if Tubbo never saw him again? 

Ranboo wiped his eyes and got up shakily. He looked at his hands. They were burned. His purple flesh pulsed beneath his skin and it was painful. His hands were searing and shooting bolts of pain up his arm from the touch. He hid one of his hands behind his back and opened the door.

Tubbo was worried, because Ranboo’s cheeks were covered in burn marks that were so deep he cut his flesh.

“Holy shit Ranboo! Are you okay? Do you need medical attention?” Tubbo almost yelled. He was scared for his friend. Why did he have burn marks? Did he try to harm himself?

Ranboo replied, oddly calm “Tubbo, I’m fine. It was an accident. I’m fine.” Tubbo would not take that answer “Ranboo this is serious! What did you do?!” Ranboo did not deal well with yelling. “Well, uh, I, uh my cat just scratched me.” Tubbo and Ranboo stood in silence and Tubbo was in disbelief. Why can’t he tell the truth? “Show your hands.”

“Why? I’m fine.” Ranboo said, still somewhat scared. Would Tubbo try to kill him? Would he kick him out? Would he tell everyone? “No, your not. You are lying to me for the last time! Show me your hands!”

Ranboo stepped back and tried to close the door, but Tubbo grabbed his hand and looked at his palm. Ranboo couldn’t handle the look Tubbo gave him. Tubbo looked like a mix of distraught, anger and pity.

“Ranboo, why didn’t you tell me?! I-I could’ve helped you! I could’ve helped you s-stay clean! I could’ve—“ “Stay clean? W-What do you mean? Like clean as in hygiene or.. something else?”

“Your harming yourself Ranboo! Don’t act like you don’t know!” Ranboo jerked his hand out of Tubbo’s grasp when he tried to touch the burns. “You are overreacting. I-I wasn’t burning myself. I was uh, umm..” Tubbo glared at him and made direct eye contact

“Then what the hell were you doing?!” Tubbo almost yelled at Ranboo, saying how he should’ve told him, and he would’ve helped him. “Do you even trust me?! I’m your friend, Ranboo! Friends confide in each other!” Ranboo was mad now 

“You didn’t do that with Tommy! Why should I confide in you when you sacrificed the nation and exiled your best friend and tried to execute a man in retirement!?” 

Tubbo was dumbfounded. Ranboo inched away and shut the door. Tubbo started sobbing “Ranboo! Please just tell what happening!” Tubbo sat on the wooden planks that kept him from the water filled crater below. He knocked on the door 2 times, before he heard he heard light hiccups and crying.. and the hissing of burning. 

Tubbo stood up, and opened the door. Ranboo was curled up on the floor, his head on the foot of his too small bed, sobbing. His cat was nudging him and meowing. “Ranboo?” 

Ranboo looked up, and Tubbo saw that his hands and cheeks were steaming and they were even more burned. “Oh, Ranboo..” Tubbo walked over to him, and sat beside him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve helped you. Are you okay?” Ranboo removed his hands from his face, and looked down on his cat, now in his lap purring.

“Remember that time in the rain, when I was wearing a helmet and you said armor wasn’t allowed in L’manburg?” Tubbo recalled it, and got what he was saying

“Yes, I remember.” “Rain and, like, tears hurt me more then regular water, I think.” Tubbo nodded and patted Ranboo on the back.

“I won’t tell you to not wear armor during rain anymore, a-and if you sad, come to me please.” Ranboo nodded and said “Can you get some bandaids?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should do more luvs,, again pls give feedback or kudos if you want to,,, I won’t pressure you.


End file.
